


a bunch of junk foods were all it takes to be yours

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M, Mark thinking Donghyuck is cute, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Mark bought too much chips and sodas for himself that Donghyuck thought that he’ll be having a party.So, Mark invites him over.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	a bunch of junk foods were all it takes to be yours

Mark clears his throat and avoided the piercing eyes of the old woman from across the aisle eyeing his basket full of chips and sodas. He can feel the judgement searing through the fabric of his black shirt through his skin making him a little uncomfortable (and embarrassed) so he walks away from the junk food aisle and makes his way towards the counter.

It was a Saturday night and Mark suddenly craved for a lot of unhealthy foods and decided to grab a few (more than a few) from the convenience store just a few blocks away from his apartment. He thinks about what movie to see after he comes home with bags of junk foods on his hands.

Yes, it was all for him. He lives with his friend, Jeno, who usually spends the evening at his boyfriend’s own apartment. With that, Mark is alone with a bunch of snacks he shouldn’t be eating at 10pm.

He walks over to the counter where a really, really cute boy stood behind.

Mark’s feet slowed down with the sight of a boy with honey golden skin and curly brown locks wearing the uniform for the store. He was just standing there, hands on the counter, face blank (but beautiful).

He had wide glowing eyes despite it having no visible emotions in it, a cute little nose and a short plump lips. 

Mark shakes his head and mentally slapped himself. He finally reaches the counter and dumps his basket on top, startling the cute boy.

“Woah!”

“S-Sorry.” Mark cleared his throat when he stumbled with his words. Probably nervous that the cute boy was now grinning at him.

“Big party, Huh?” 

“Huh?”

The boy chuckled and started to put his junk foods outside the basket to scan them. It took Mark a little while to get what he meant. 

“Oh! Oh, yeah.”

The guy thought he’ll be having a ‘big party’ and Mark can feel his cheeks heating up because no, he isn’t having a big party and he didn’t even denied it. The cute boy looked up, confused and started chuckling at himself. Mark’s cheeks went hotter by the sight.

The chips and snacks were a lot so it took a little longer for it all to be over. By the time the boy had stuffed everything in, Mark had already finished a debate on his head. Should I invite him over or not?

The logical answer to this is of course, no, he shouldn’t invite the cute boy to his non-existent big party. But Mark was never really rational so in the end after giving his money to the cashier he opens his mouth and,

“Do you wanna come?”

The guy looked up and raised an eyebrow. “You’re inviting me?”

Mark looked around and saw that no one else was around so of course he’s the only one he’s talking to but he didn’t let it slip out of his mouth. “Yeah, when you finish your shift..”

The guy tilted his head as he placed his hands back to the counter, eyes squinting. “You don’t even know me?”

“I mean, you seem cool.” Mark cleared his throat for he doesn’t know how many times already that night and prayed that the guy would buy it.

“I seem cool...” the guy trailed off, thinking out loud and smirked right after, “Yeah, sure!” 

The guy now smiled and Mark swears he feels like staring right at the sun. So bright and he likes it that all of his thoughts flew out of his mind. He waits until Donghyuck, he learns, finishes his shift for more five minutes. The convenience store would be open 24/7 so when Taeyong, the person with the next shift, arrived, it was the sign of Donghyuck’s shift ending.

Alongside with Mark’s life.

While chatting with Donghyuck with some random things, Mark completely forgot that he just had invited a cute guy to a big party when in reality it’s just Mark and his apartment and some lonely bags of chips. (and sodas) 

They started to march towards Mark’s apartment, shoulder by shoulder (with a few inches between), under the bright moon. Mark only had a few minutes to think of a strategy or more like a speech apologizing that he had lied to Donghyuck.

It was hard thinking about how he’ll most likely end up still alone in his apartment because Donghyuck would be pissed at him while maintaining a conversation with the actual person that might leave him with a grunt in a few moments.

They chatted their way through Mark’s apartment building. He learned a lot of things about Donghyuck by then. He’s younger than Mark and he likes Michael Jackson. While Donghyuck sings a cover of one of his songs with the lyrics ‘Annie, are you ok?’ with exaggerated movements, Mark kind of forgets he still has a problem.

Mark laughs and leads him up to the elevator. When they’ve entered the elevator, Mark really racked his brain for some reasons he can pick up. He can just honestly say that Donghyuck looked too cute that he can’t resist the urge of having to spend more time with him. 

Wouldn’t that scare Donghyuck, though? He thinks. He mentally groans and regretted inviting him over to his biG pArTy. On the other note, however, spending time with his new found crush ain’t really that bad. 

“So... how big is this party?”

Mark gulps and stared at the increasing number at the monitor above them dictating in which floor they are. 

“Uh, big.”

Donghyuck chucked again and it sounds so sweet. “Okay.”

The elevator dings and the doors opened and Mark doesn’t want to go out but he dragged his feet anyways and walked in front of Donghyuck, leading him the way to his apartment. They walked a few doors until they reached one silent door.

“The walls must be really thick.” Donghyuck said and Mark turned at him, confusion written on his face. “I can’t hear anything.” Donghyuck answered with a smile and Mark’s face crumpled.

Of course you won’t hear anything because there’s nothing to hear! Mark thinks and he groans.

“Aren’t we gonna go inside?”

Mark sighs and faced the cute boy wearing a white shirt and a flannel thrown over it. 

“Look, uh.” He started and he furrowed his eyebrows thinking of words to say. He decided to just say it right away rather than dragging it for so long. He feels so scared that Donghyuck might think of him as someone weird for inviting him over with a stupid lie.

“There’s actually no party.”

Mark dips his head down waiting for a scream like ‘What?!’ or an offended scoff but he hears nothing so he looks up to see Donghyuck laughing (with a really weak effort of containing it in)  
Mark’s mind felt empty and he gaped at Donghyuck’s reaction.

He thinks I’m stupid, don’t he? He thinks.

“I’m sorry. You can go home, now. Please, don’t insult me.”

There, Donghyuck bursted laughing and Mark grew more confused. Donghyuck laughed for a few more seconds before calming himself while Mark just stares at him, dumbfounded (and a little amused)

Donghyuck calms down and breathes “I know.”

“What?!” 

Mark finally hears the scream he had been expecting but instead from Donghyuck, it came from him which he definitely didn’t expected. Donghyuck laughed again. Even louder than the previous ones.

“Dude, you were kinda obvious. At first, I thought you were just too starstruck by me so you got nervous answering about the whole big party thing but then we walked all the way here and you just looked constipated all throughout. And also, you’re wearing pajamas.” 

Mark looks down and he realizes how stupid he is. 

“You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be? You’re pretty cute.” Donghyuck beamed at him and Mark’s heart kinda falls.

“Well, to be fair, I also thought you’re pretty cute.” 

Mark opens the door to his apartment with his cheeks colored and Donghyuck snickering behind him. They bickered for good thirty minutes until they settle with a movie. with chips and sodas beside.


End file.
